Whispers of hope
by Bmonti
Summary: Its been a few years since deepground yuffie started a life with Vincent but 20 min could change a mind it could change your life its what changed Yuffies and now she hoped she made the right decision. Love can do strange things to a person. Yuffentine
1. the first step

**Chapter one **

**The first step**

**I wrote this story like 2 years ago, i kinda forgot I had this and its already written till chap 6 think it only needs another chap then it'll be done so I thought why not just put this out there. I will inform you that every chapter is very short but at least you'll know I won't take long to update the way I do with other stories **

**I don't own anything so don't sue me**

It was silent, except for the single gunshot that echoed through the room. Crimson eyes grew wide with shock. One thought went through his mind...

'How did this happen'

And one word left his lips...

"Yuffie"

Everything grew dark for the man in red, as his consciousness left him. Leaving him with the picture of a ninja woman, tears in her eyes, blood covering her entire body, with the little clothes she had on being in ripped to pieces and holding his gun Cerberus.

The woman stood there lowering the gun and closing her eyes as more tears leaked through. Her legs seemingly lost its powers and gave way. She tried to calm herself threw long intakes of breathes but the more she tried the more she cried.

Minutes felt like hours for this ninja as only a few went past when Reeve showed up with his team of WRO. She watched them put Vincent on a stretch and taking him away while wiping away her tears.

Reeve took a blanket and wrapped it around her small frame as a shiver went down her was still sitting in the same spot not having moved an inch her arms holding on to the gash that went across her stomach. Reeve helped her up and took her to the the ambulance where a team of medics where waiting. For the first time in her life the young ninja had nothing to say, it had all happened so fast, she felt dizzy from the loss of blood.

An hour later a healed Yuffie found herself walking down a white hallway that was way too clean for her liking she could hear the beeping of machinery and the smell the stuff used for cleaning the place, killing all germs that manage to slip in.

Taking the elevator to the underground floor where there was a specialized facility for scientists and doctors did experiments on trying to help the people who had suffered from things that Hojo had done to them. She looked through the window of room B 11, Vincent laid there naked with nothing but a white cloth covering him.

Yuffie was fully against these operations, not wanting the scientist and doctors to be probing and cutting Vincent like they were about to. She was against it all, until an hour ago. 20 min had changed her life completely.

As they cut through Vincent, Yuffie turned feeling herself get ill at the thought, not wanting to see the operation she left going back to Vincents place where she waited...

**So there's the first short chapter go ahead and tell me what you think thanks for taking the time to read it even if you don't review and as always I will ask you to excuse my spelling and grammar since English is my second language see how i'm hinting for a Beta *Nudge nudge wink wink*. Thanks**


	2. nightmares and dreams

**Chapter 2 nightmares and dreams**

**Why would you think I own anything because I don't**

Yuffie's own scream woke her up. It's been 3 days since she last saw Vincent and every time she slept or tried to she had nightmares. Is this what Vincent had been going through almost his entire life? She touched the scar on her stomach it started under her left Breast and ended on her right hip bone.

The room felt cold, reminding her of the nights they were chasing after Sephiroth but those days were long gone its almost been 5 years since Vincent had the protomateria taken out of him.

There was a knock on the door. Yuffie checked the time 4:17 it was way too early for Tifa's check up. Silently she took her small blade and tip toed towards the door looking through the peeping hole, it was Reeve. She opened the door as quickly as she could.

"What happened is Vincent ok!?" Yuffie asked while grabbing his arm and pulling him inside

"He's fine Yuffie, but i do need to brief you on what's going to happen before continuing" Reeve sat down on the closes chair

"Yuffie, you do realize that this process could make his age come back in less than a minute which could lead to him turning into dust, that is the worst possibility, he could die instantly" Yuffie stared at Reeve "are you trying to change my mind?" she asked a little angry with the news.

"no I'm just stating facts, if this thing does work out he will start aging normally as if he never slept for 30 years those years and the few he has had after he slept will not count" Yuffie looked at him confused "what I mean to say, Yuffie is his body will start at age 27 so in other words Vincent Valentine will be 27"

"Get to the point reeve" Yuffie said impatiently

"the point is. It's a 50/50 percent chance that he will survive this operation but under the circumstances we have no option but to do this operation."

Yuffie nodded in agreement touching the scar again.

_O_O_O_O_O

"I am the great ninja Yuffie the single white rose of Wutai and it will be an honorfor you Vincent Valentine to take me on a date" she said as she stood on one of the bar stools head held high with her hands on her hips. Vincent took another sip of his drink taking his time to get the flavour of it in his mouth before he looked up."

"Yuffie I have no intentions of dating you"

Yuffie's big smile turned into a pout "Please Vinnie" Vincent shook his head "fine but this will not be the last you hear of Yuffie the best ninja alive" with that she jumps of the chair and ran upstairs. Vincent sighed and looked around him, Marlene was giggling in the one corner and Tifa was shaking her head.

"You do know she won't give up till you go on a date with her" Tifa said as she put a glass away which she had just cleaned

"...yes"

"Well good luck then" just as she said it Yuffie came down with a big smile on her face

"Vinnie I wanna go on a good date not something stupid like have dinner or watch a movie got to be special for our first date" she said as the grin grew wider.

"I have already told you I will not be going on a date with you"

"Are you sure about that" she said with a little evil chuckle

"Yuffie what have you done?" he asked raising a brow

"oh nothing" she said as she went to sit next to him placing her hand in the table "it's more along the lines of what I could do" she lifted up her hand and revealed a photo of Vincent in the shower with a toy duck.

"Even the best of us have our weak moments" Vincent glared daggers at Yuffie the saying going if looks could kill went through Yuffie's mind, she gulped down the fear that was rising up in her. She knew she had him now the only way for him to get out of this without going on a date with her was if he killed her and Vinnie wouldn't do that right?

Finally Vincent turned his head away "Tomorrow 7:30 be ready I will not wait" and with that he downed the last of his drink and walked out the bar.

Yuffie looked stunned at Tifa "I did it? I got Vincent to go on a date with me" Yuffie was silent for a moment then jumped up "I mean of course I did it I'm the greatest ninja in the world"

Vincent silently walked home hearing what Yuffie said. In full honesty he did not want to go on the date and it wasn't really the picture that changed his mind either but the determination in her eyes made him say yes he knew she had been doing this thing where she tried to go on one date with most of her single male friends and he just happened to be last on her list of pray so he thought he might as well get this over with.

This should be interesting.

**So I hoped you liked the next chap. I don't have much to say I was thinking of combining my chap 2 and 3 but then I decided against it. Not caring anymore whether or not the chaps are short I think it kind of fits with the story. Thanks for taking the time to read and hope you enjoy**


End file.
